unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinigami
Shinigami are Guardian of the Souls of those going through the cycle of reincarnation, often acting as guides and protectors of souls that have or failed to move on from their mortal lives. Their order has existed for many millennia and have predated and existed as long as human history has been recorded. They protect souls and slay hollow, corrupted human souls that devour other souls for sustinance and power. History Shinigami have existed for millennia, having protecte humanity since Ancient times and preventing the scourge of Hollows from disrupting the Cycle of Reincarnation. Their order even dates back before the rise of the Gotei 13, which was a major unifying event for the Shinigami. Originally Shinigami, formally known as Balancers, acted as unsupervised warriors that would enter the World of the Living and hunt down Hollows and send wayward Souls on their way. While they had no official governing or military body they often did form small bands and groups that operated within certain regions. It has been noted that certain individuals or groups have often been confused and worshipped as gods by humans, from the Greeks, Romans, Egyptians and Aztec. All of them prayin to the Shinigami, and in some cases it has been said the Shinigami accepted this praise and took advantage of it at times. A major event in their history was the Rise of the Tzevaot, a strange force of humans on earth that were disrupting the balance. Three thousand years ago they fought and destroyed these people in their nation of Canaan. These forces would later in history be known as Quincy, and their leader was known as Yhwach. One thousand years ago they fought again, resulting in the supposed death of Yhwach and the extermination of most of the Quincy race. After this the Gotei 13 was formed and would act as the main military and political body of the Shinigami, which would train and organize them into a cohesive force that would protect the World of the Living from anything that may threaten the balance. Overview Shinigami are unearthly beings living in a world ruled by a different logic than the World of the Living. They possess high Reiryoku and a body of Reishi. They are invisible to those without spiritual powers. When souls with exceptional spiritual energy train their bodies, they reach the level of Shinigami. The most talented of them become affiliated with various organizations like the Gotei 13 and the Onmitsukidō. The majority of potential Shinigami are born among the residents of the Seireitei, but in some rare cases are born in the Rukongai. Shinigami receive salaries, like workers in the Human World and also earn bounties for defeating Hollows. All Shinigami have vents at their wrists which release their Reiatsu. If they are blocked off, the Shinigami in question would be incinerated by their own Reiatsu from the inside out. If a Shinigami's Saketsu (Chain Binding) and Hakusui (Soul Sleep) are pierced, their spiritual powers are sealed up and they most likely can never regain their lost powers again. Shinigami have a number of supernatural abilities: * Longevity: Shinigami do not visibly age at the same rate as Humans and tend to maintain a youthful appearance for centuries. Their decelerated rate of aging strikes usually around the time of puberty or adolecense and often can leave certain people appearing very young in their early years. Also depending on when a Soul awakens their power can also affect when their longevity can take effect as spiritual power can be buried deep and unattainable until unlocked through training. Shinigami can live for much longer than Humans, with some Shinigami, such as Retsu Unohana, being over 1,000 years old and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto being at least 3,000 years old. Even Ichibei Hyusobe is said to be several millennia old, the exact length is unknown but he is said to have wielded the first Zanpakuto. * Enhanced Durability: While Shinigami can be injured and killed like regular Humans, it takes considerably greater injuries to kill a Shinigami than it would to kill Humans. Decapitation is the only guaranteed method of killing a Shinigami. Often durability is based on power and ability to harness that power, the stronger the Shinigami the more resistant they are to harm. This is due to the metaphysical realm and physiology of the Shinigami meaning that weaker forces cannot harm them. * Reiryoku: Shinigami naturally possess high levels of Spiritual Power, which varies greatly in magnitude with the strength of a Shinigami. This power is amplified by the Saketsu (Chain Binding) and Hakusui (Soul Sleep), which increase the output of ones power and how it is drawn from within the physical manifestation of the body. The more power a Shinigami has, the stronger, faster - mentally and physically - and durable they will be. A consequence of having Spiritual Power is that unlike powerless spirits, Shinigami need to eat. ** Reiatsu: The Reiatsu of a Shinigami will continue to ceaselessly flow, for as long as the heart is still beating. If the heart beats then it is an impossibility for the Reiatsu to cease. Due to this reasoning the prisoners that are kept imprisoned in the "Muken" cannot die as there is no executioner in Soul Society with the power to stop their heart. * Zanpakutō: A Shinigami weapon, its shape is typically similar to a Japanese katana. Low ranking officers are issued an Asauchi sword, but high-ranking officers arm themselves with unique swords generated from their own souls. A Zanpakutō is a physical manifestation of this force concentrated into a blade. All Shinigami have a Zanpakutō, but not all of them carry one with them. Its shape differs depending on its owner. Appearance Most Shinigami appear like average Humans. There are, however, a few Shinigami who are less Human-like in appearance. For example, there are much greater variations in body-sizes between Shinigami than between Humans, with small childlike Shinigami such as the 109 cm tall Yachiru Kusajishi and giant Shinigami such as Sajin Komamura, who is 288 cm tall. Variations do not just occur in size but in overall appearance, too, the most notable example being Captain Komamura, who is an anthropomorphic wolf. Shihakushō (Garment of Dead Souls): The black kimono worn by Shinigami. It is customary to wear a white undergarment underneath. Some wear bright colored scarves with it or shorten the sleeves. They commonly carry their Zanpakutō, which is in most cases tied to their obi sash. Recently Shinigami Officers and Captains have been issued armour, composed of special metal and internal circulation systems that allow for a greater control and flow of spiritual energy through the body. Duties World of the Living * Konsō (Soul Burial): the process by which a Shinigami sends wandering Pluses in the Human World to Soul Society if they are good in life or Hell if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, theft, etc.). Konsō is performed by using the hilt of the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, tapping the soul on their forehead and transporting them to the afterlife. * Hollow Cleansing: When a Shinigami slays a Hollow with their Zanpakutō, they cleanse their sins. Once this takes place, a Hollow will return to its former state as a Plus and is led into Soul Society. This is called sublimation. Souls that live in Soul Society are reborn again into the Human World. Not all Hollows are sent to the Soul Society. Since Zanpakutō are only capable of cleansing sins committed after becoming a Hollow, Hollows that committed serious crimes when they were still Human are sent to Hell when they are slain. * Soul Governance: Shinigami are responsible for governing the flow of spirits between the Human World and Soul Society. This is commonly carried out by balancing the total number of souls by moving and managing them in the Human world. All of the soul-related jobs are under their authority. Training Shinōreijutsuin (Spiritual Arts Academy): An educational organization with a 2,000-year-old history, founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. It was once called the Shinigami Academy. It changed to Spiritual Arts Academy when it developed into an institute for the next generation of the Kidō Corps and Onmitsukidō as well the Gotei 13. In the Rukongai, it is still referred to as the Shinigami Academy. The Shinigami Academy is one of two groups that is not under the jurisdiction of the Central 46 Chambers. Gotei 13 Further reading Gotei 13 The Gotei 13 is a military organization formed a thousand years ago to combat the Quincy who were running rampant and disturbing the balance. Their main purpose was to bring in all bands of Shinigami that exist in the Soul Society and bring them into a collective military force. The Gotei is seperated into thirteen Divisions, each having a Captain, Seated Officers and unseated personal. Each Division often has roles assigned to them and a symbol representing each Division. For example the Fourth Division is the Gotei's medical and treatment Squad, overseeing medical care for all other Divisions and the Seireitei. While the Twelfth, until only one hundred years ago, is the Research and Development institute that develops new technologies and tools in which all Shinigami can employ in the field. Also there are several groups affiliated with the Gotei, although not directly tied to the Gotei. These are the Kido Corp and Onmitsukidō, both work in tandem with the Gotei. Combat Zankensoki (Cut-Fist-Run-Spirit): Basic Shinigami fighting techniques. Zan refers to sword fighting techniques. Ken refers to unarmed fighting techniques. So refers to moving techniques. Ki refers to Kidō. * Zanjutsu: Sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakutō. The most basic fighting technique. * Hakuda: An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight. * Hohō: The name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the art of Shunpo. * Kidō: Advanced spells that require strong spiritual power: Hadō and Bakudō. Battles Events Rise of the Tzevaot This was the first major military offensive employed by the Shinigami against an early based enemy, resulting in the near extinction of most of the Quincy race during this time. Who had remained in near hiding for two thousand years to recover from the loss. Battles [[Fall of the Tzevaot|'Fall of the Tzevaot']]: The battle that resulted in the destruction of Canaan and the fall of the Tzevoat Empire. Thousand Year Blood War The major battle that began one thousand years ago and has only just reached its conclusion in the present. The Quincy hiding within the Shadows of the World and waiting for the perfect time to strike against the Gotei. Battles Fall of Shiloih: A major offensive that saw the end of the Quincy and supposed defeat of Yhwach for the last time. Fall of the Seireitei: After the failure of the Quincy to turn the Fleet and Gotei on one another the Shinigami were attacked by the Quincy. Alliance with the Seventh Fleet: By royal mandate from the Soul King, the Seventh Fleet is given permission to stay and aid the Shinigami in their war against the Quincy. Arrancar Purge: Over three dozen Shinigami officers enter Hueco Mundo to help the Arrancar in the reclamation of Hueco Mundo from the Quincy. The Great Alliance: Kyoraku is brought to the Seventh Fleets main Flagship and meets with two new Allies, both of whom are eager to fight against the Quincy. Battle is Joined: The Quincy launched a second invasion of the Soul Society several days after the first, a final attempt to capture the city and reach the Royal Realm. Assault on the Royal Dimension: Yhwach and his elite forces have assaulted the Royal Palace, the defenders are outnumbered and outmatched, the Shinigami plan to assault the Royal Realm and take it back. Winter War A major war that occured eighteen months before the beginning of the Quincy Blood War, orchestrated by Sosuke Aizen, a traitor Captain within the Gotei 13.